Both binders and portfolios are commonly utilized organizational components commonly used by a variety of individuals including students, teachers, professors and business people. Both binders and portfolios allow a user to work such that the individual can be more prepared and focused for the task at hand. In the past, binder arrangements and portfolios have been manufactured and sold separately.
In most cases, the binder is a large bulky item, comprised of two covers, a spine and an internal central ring portion. In most cases, a variety of specialized components such as folders, loose-leaf and other supplies are attached to the ring portion of the binder. The different compartments are commonly designed to house a plurality of different organizational components. For instance, some of the binder compartments may hold materials related to all of a student's classes as well as school supplies and some extracurricular materials such as CDs and DVDs. As noted above, due to its use as a single source for storage and organization of a school or work supplies, the binder is often a somewhat large and awkward item that is not always easily manipulable. Due to its large size, the binder is not always an appropriate accessory in certain situations. For example, during interviews, presentations or other more intimate settings, the binder may not be an appropriate accessory. Its large size can be awkward and may be clumsily carried.
The portfolio, in contrast is typically a smaller, less bulky item when compared to the traditional binder. The portfolio is commonly comprised of two covers that define a smaller internal compartment for receiving individual documents such as, papers, resumes, or other projects. Individuals often prefer to bring the less bulky portfolio into meetings presentations, or interviews. The portfolio is less cumbersome for the individual, yet provides organization for smaller works.